


A Different Home

by dramatic4her



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic4her/pseuds/dramatic4her
Summary: Instead of Dumbledore leaving tiny Harry on the Dursley's doorstep,someone puts her foot down and raises Harry.





	1. Number Four, Privet Drive

“It is the best place for him,” said Dumbledore firmly. “His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he’s older. I’ve written them a letter.”  
“A letter?” repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. “Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He’ll be famous- a legend – I wouldn’t be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!”

“Exactly,” said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. “It would be enough to turn any boy’s head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won’t even remember! Can’t you see how much better off he’ll be, growing up away from all that until he’s ready to take it?”  
“Dumbledore, that is not the solution. These people, if you remember, despised both Lily and James. The woman, Petunia, she hated her sister for being part of our world. They have not even met the boy, they had been so unwilling to have a relationship with our world. Do you seriously believe that she and her family will raise Harry with love?” Professor McGonagall angrily.

“Professor, I believe that they may grow to love him. They are family- all the family he has.” Dumbledore pressed.  
“You know that he would be in better hands with someone in our world. Someone that James and Lily loved, someone that knew them and cared for them. Their friends would probably love to be able to be around Harry. I will take him if you will allow. Anyone but these people.” Professor McGonagall glared, frustrated but unhappy.  
“Here, he will live without being spoiled. He will be without fame.” Dumbledore countered.

“As you know, Dumbledore, I am quite strict and I believe that he would be in better hands with me than likely being ignored or abused.” McGonagall responded.  
From the street, the Dursley family could be witnessed allowing Dudley, Harry’s only cousin, kicking and screaming at his parents, demanding sweets- again. Instantly, a cupcake was placed in front of the large toddler. Harry’s uncle scowled and seemed to be frustrated with whatever he had heard on the phone he was answering- he slapped his wife’s hand away as she laid it upon his shoulder.

As Hagrid appeared, sad and upset to leave the tiny baby left by James and Lily, too soon for their lives, McGonagall fixed her determined, steady gaze upon Dumbledore.  
Hagrid tried to muffle his sorrowful tears, holding a small, silent Harry. Dumbledore, frowned, but began to announce to his little group, “McGonagall, I believe you may be right. We need to rewrite this letter and come back to give them the news, but I think we need to handle paperwork to leave him in your care first.”

Hagrid gently wiped his tears and slid the tiny, swaddled baby into McGonagall’s arms. “Thank you.” He whispered gently.  
As the three adult wizards left Number 4, Privet Drive, Harry awoke, his tiny eyes bright. As quickly as he was awake, he was nestling back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Harry was nestled into Professor McGonagall’s arms, as she sat in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey, looking rather puzzled, “Minerva, is that the Potter’s boy?” As McGonagall nodded, gently, a more quizzical expression graced the nurse’s face. “I will raise him. Can you please examine him?”

The boy appeared in perfectly good health. McGonagall carried him back to her room in the staff quarters. She gingerly set him in his crib, staring at the boy she had taken in. “I love you, Harry.” She cooed. 

A call came over the Floo, “Minerva, I hear that you are taking care of Harry-” a voice froze midway through. “Yes, that is the case. I would appreciate a chance to discuss this with you in person.” She smiled in response to the familiar voice she was addressing. “Please, do come.”

Soon, with Harry in her arms, she sat at her desk, with one of the best friends of James Potter. “Remus, I do believe that you are well acquainted with Harry.” The young man nodded solemnly. “Remus, I understand your issue and why you are probably going to think this is a terrible hope for me to have, but I wish for you to be involved with Harry’s life. You were a great friend to James, and to Lily. Lily trusted you more than you probably realize. Please consider being part of his life, he should have someone that can tell him about his parents- not from the perspective of a woman who taught them, but from one of their dearest friends.” McGonagall held Harry out to Remus, and he timidly accepted.

“Professor, I do not want to hurt him. I do not want to put him in harm’s way. It would be dangerous for him to even know me. He will not be seen the same with a – um - someone like me.” The professor shook her head, knowing full well that the boy who had been her student up until a few short years ago, was referring to his condition and the lack of trust for people in such a situation. 

“He will need you. With Mr. Black imprisoned and Mr. Pettigrew deceased, you are the closest person to him. Consider it, please.” The boy grimaced at the mention of his friends and passed the boy who reminded him so much of James back to his old professor. As he stood up to leave, he gently hugged both the young child and Professor McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Harry had easily melted Minerva McGonagall’s heart, she adored him and could see how much he had inherited looks from both parents. He was happily watching quidditch players fly and tumble through the air while sitting in her lap, while she was sitting across from Professor Dumbledore. “Have you talked to the muggles, the Dursleys?” McGonagall softly questioned. As the headmaster nodded, he also reached for a sweet from his desk. “They were relieved that Harry would not be their problem- they were quite joyful to know that someone here would raise the boy that they said was “tainted with the evil of our kind” instead of putting that burden on them.” As Dumbledore announced this, the young boy was smiling at him. McGonagall nodded solemnly, knowing she made the best choice. 

“Do you think that they may want to meet him some day?” questioned the woman, agitated by the words that Dumbledore had shared. “I am uncertain, but I do hope that you let him know that they exist, one day.” As she accepted this, she lifted the boy from her lap and hugged him gently. “Thank you, sir.”

McGonagall was sad to hear that the boy was unwanted by his remaining family, though relieved to know that he was going to be raised properly, with rules and guidance, and about all- love. She bent down and kissed the boy’s forehead as he smiled up at her, “Ma.” The nearly sixteen-month-old boy verbalized. The tiny voice stopped her in her tracks, “Oh, Harry.” He held his arms out to her, smiling.

Despite all the small boy had been through, he had transitioned quite well and very quickly, to life with Professor McGonagall for an adoptive mother. Her mind raced with thought of how she would do as a mother in the coming years, and how she would tell the boy how he became her son.


	4. Chapter 4

“Harry James.” Professor McGonagall chided, pulling the eighteen-month-old boy away from a sweet seventh year Hufflepuff that he had decided to pull the hair of. The girl smiled graciously, “Professor, I am sorry I did not bring him to you quickly.” The professor met the girl’s smile and encouraged her to get to class and that there was nothing wrong with what she did.

“Harry, no!” The Transfiguation professor chased the boy from their room to the room of the headmaster. Dumbledore peered out the door, eyeing the boy. “Hello, Harry, would you like to play-” He was cut short by McGonagall and her narrowed gaze. “I am sorry, Minerva, seems he wants to run quite a bit.”   
“That would seem to be the case.” McGonagall gave a half-hearted smile as she lifted him up. “I am going to see what I can do.”

A Gryffindor third year was doting on Harry at dinner. He had tried to grab her hair pin and was unsuccessful. The girl had told her Head of House, the boy’s mother, that she enjoyed playing with the boy- she was an older sister who missed her siblings greatly, and he was always so much fun to interact with. The professor watched diligently and was constantly making sure her boy was not bothering the sweet girl, Amber, too much. “Ambuh.” He said, waving as he ran back to his mother. Amber, surprised, stared at her professor. “Oh, wonderful Harry. Making friends.” McGonagall waved to her student, pleased with the girl’s patience with Harry. Harry climbed into his mother’s lap, smiling, and started to feel peacefully tired. 

The following morning, McGonagall awoke to a small face pressed against the bars of his crib. Impressively, he was not one to wake throughout the night. “Ma. Ma. Ma!” He insisted loudly as she hurried to him. Harry loved when McGonagall would hold him and read to him before the busy day began.


	5. Chapter 5

McGonagall way sitting in her office, leafing through a book with a stern expression on her face. While she stared down at the pages and Harry was snacking on some small cheese cubes, McGonagall received a floo call from Remus. “Ah, hello Remus.”  
“Morning, Professor, I have thought about your offer.” Remus twisted his hands nervously. “Remus, you are welcome to join us, I am sure Harry would love to see you.” “Professor, I would like to come and play with him. I have missed him.” Minerva smiled and communicated to him that as it was a Hogsmeade weekend, there would be few students at Hogwarts and Harry would likely enjoy the company.

As Remus arrived and sat down across from McGonagall, he anxiously rubbed his hands on his trousers and smiled half-heartedly. “Remus, do not act nervous.” She let a smile break across her face. “I realize this will likely be a little uncomfortable as you were accustomed to being with James and Lily when visiting Harry. Remus, he has already met you, I am sure with the way you and James got along in your school days, you held a position more like Uncle Remus than stranger.” He started to settle in at this, “Professor, he knew me as Moony, the nickname I had from his dad and our friends.” “Moony, okay. I will continue to call you Remus or Mr. Lupin, but what would you like Harry to call you?” “Professor, I would prefer to either be Remus or Moony to him.”

The boy toddled toward Remus, calling him by the name that the boy’s parents used to called him by, “Moo-ny. Moo-ny!” The small child launched himself at Remus, and the young man caught him with ease. “Harry, come on.” He tossed the boy up into the air and pulled him over his shoulders, running around in the grass near Hagrid’s hut. “Moon. Moon. Mu. Moony!” The boy giggled and happy screams filled the air. “Harry, I think we should get you back.” The boy slid down off of Remus. “Race!” The toddler ran, laughing wildly as Remus followed close behind. “You beat me!” Remus chuckled heartily. 

“Ah, Remus, thank you. It seems you are enjoying the visit.” McGonagall smiled at the two boys that were laughing in front of her. “Mama!” Harry hugged her legs. The lovely weather at the beginning of June was great for letting Harry run around outside. The students had mostly gone home already, and most other teachers were away from the school.   
“Professor, thank you. I enjoy spending time with him.” His smile, while bright, was tainted with a look that seemed like loss. As Remus bent down, Harry jumped up on his back and tackled him. “No! No! Play with me!” The small frame was clinging to Remus tightly, arms locked around his neck. 

Remus whispered to his old professor, “May I please stay through dinner? I would like to stay and play with Harry, if that is okay?” The woman nodded, glad that even though it was saddening, the boy still had one of his parents’ best friends to remember them by. 

Remus had managed to play with Harry for longer than he thought possible for such a young boy and could imagine that Harry could probably rival his father in energy. Remus could not stop the frown that escaped as he realized that Harry would be two in less than a month but this birthday would not have James and Lily taking photographs and laughing, it would not find Sirius buying presents that were quite impractical for such a young child or Peter following Sirius, it would not find him smiling with them while watching Harry play and eat, it would not find Harry being told stories of the Marauders and their Hogwarts days. Harry was going to miss making memories with the family he had, Remus was determined to ask that McGonagall keep him a part of Harry’s life.

At the end of the evening, Remus lifted that small boy and enveloped him in a hug. "Good night, Harry!" He happily smiled at the boy. "Night Night, Moony!" McGonagall looked between the two, "Harry, do you want him to come again soon?" Harry enthusiastically shouted, which surprised her, "Yes, ma! Yes!" "Remus, please do come spent time with him, he definitely enjoys being around you."


	6. Chapter 6

McGonagall was up before five this morning. She was determined to make sure Harry’s second birthday was full of job and excitement and she had found some ways to involve and honor the memories of his parents. 

When Harry opened his eyes at six, he was surrounded by floating balloons that were decorated with images of things Harry quite liked- including owls, brooms, snitches, books, and magical creatures. He was able to see his mom, standing in front of the desk, quietly reading something. His tiny voice let out a giggle, and McGonagall spun towards him. “Good morning, sweet boy. Happy Birthday!” She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Harry and McGonagall spent the morning reading his favorite books and eventually decided that it was time to go have a picnic in the grass. Harry ran down the hall, seeing Dumbledore walking away. “Fessor Dummledore.” Harry threw his arms around the old wizard’s legs. “Why, Happy Birthday, Harry!” The boy smiled happily, and before long, McGonagall had taken strides to lift Harry up and hold him. “Harry, have fun! I will see you later.” Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly.

While sitting in the grass with McGonagall, Harry was surprised to see more people approaching the grass. McGonagall welcomed Hagrid, Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Remus. The five adults sat and reminisced about Harry’s parents while Harry chased a snitch that had been enchanted to be slower and fly lower than normal. Eventually, he caught his snitch and ran to show it to his mom. “Wonderful catch, Birthday boy.” McGonagall can’t help but beam- she is just thrilled with this child.

As Remus cuts slices of cake for everyone to share, Harry stuffs his slice into his face, leaving a disastrous mess on his cheeks and nose. His continued mess has everyone laughing, even Snape. For the first time since Harry came to live with McGonagall, Snape actually joined them in a celebratory fashion (even when the House Cup was awarded, he was scarcely seen).


	7. Chapter 7

Once McGonagall had fed him, she dressed him and read him a story. He tried to insist another one be read, but she was nearly running late to teach her first class of the day.   
“Harry, do not get into trouble. I love you.” McGonagall smiled to herself, knowing all too well that Harry was already much like his father and had quite a knack for finding trouble in the weirdest of ways.  
Harry was left standing between two of the Hogwarts house elves, who had somehow received the task of watching the Boy-Who-Lived. Their task was just to watch him while Professor McGonagall was teaching. In theory, this sounded like an easy task, but in reality, it was quite difficult, as he was not simply going to obey and stay in one place.  
“Harry, no!” Kizma, the house elf, was desperate to keep him out of the Potions classroom. He had run into the room before she could stop him…

And when she arrived at the door, he was intently watching Professor Snape’s instruction of some third-year students. The students were learning about Shrinking Solution and needed to prove readiness before their professor would allow them to try. 

“Ah, Potter.” The name came out with a tone of surprise, but also with a slight edge of malice. As Kizma approached to take Harry out of the room, Professor Snape turned his attention toward her. “You should not be in my classroom.” 

“I am sorry, Master Snape.” Her frame shook nervously. “Master Snape, I was retrieving Harry, Sir.” Her fear of him made it hard for her move in any direction. “The boy may stay and watch, maybe he will appreciate Potions.” Snape’s voice was less unfriendly, and he had moved a stool, and he then beckoned Harry to take a seat. “You may leave or stand silently over there.” He offered, as he shooed Kizma away.

Harry stayed in that seat, happily watching the third years try out their shrinking solution in several objects.

Once their class was over and dismissed curtly, the third years divided. The majority were bolting for the door, while a few spoke to Harry as they waited to leave. As the students filtered out, Professor Snape stood in front of Harry, taking a hard look at the small child.

Harry looked much like a tiny version of Snape’s rival, Harry’s father James. As much as he wanted to be angry that the child looked like James, he was aware that the boy had the facial expressions of his mother. He also knew that Lily gave herself for this tiny mini-James. This was what Lily had left. He could not help himself as he reached out to Harry, he was thankful there was something he could do to honor the memory of his lost friend. “Harry, do you want to watch another class?” Snape addressed the young boy as he began to stand up. 

“’Fessor Snape, yes, pease.” The boy’s infectious laugh and happy grin were undeniably a mix of his parents, but Snape preferred to see it as primarily a Lily feature the boy showed. Snape didn’t hear it when a woman came through the door, he was so focused on showing Harry some of the projects he was working on. 

“Hello, Professor Snape.” McGonagall announced her presence, just before second-year students began arriving for their class. He barely gives her a glance, while Harry, on the other hand, jumps down and runs to give her a hug. “Mama, look at this!” He excitedly points to Snape’s potion, which is not even finished and ready to be used but does look quite great as it is being prepared. 

“Very lovely.” McGonagall murmurs as she lifts Harry back onto the stool. “Professor Snape, thank you for letting him watch. We will leave now and let you get on with your lesson.” Both adults nod and Harry hugs Snape. “I will see you at dinner, Harry.”


End file.
